Most vehicles are serviced at least once during their useful life. In many instances, a vehicle is serviced at a repair shop by a professional mechanic (e.g., a technician). The technician can use any of a variety of mechanical hand tools to service (e.g., repair) any of the wide variety of mechanical components on a vehicle. While servicing vehicles, a technician sometimes needs to use an electrical shop tool (EST). A typical repair shop can invest a significant amount of money to acquire the EST. The EST can include one or more electrical motors or one or more parts that require periodic maintenance.
In many instances, after an EST is installed or placed at a repair shop, the maintenance of the EST is not carried out properly or often enough. For any number of reasons, a repair shop manager may not be familiar with maintaining an EST or with the prior maintenance history of an EST at his or her repair shop. The lack of maintaining the EST can shorten a life-span of the EST or lead to the EST failing such that the EST cannot be used until it has been repaired.
Furthermore, repair shops continue to use and purchase EST that do not provide any reports regarding use of the EST. It would be beneficial for a repair shop or a person affiliated with the repair shop to receive a notification regarding use of its EST. Such notifications can lead to improved maintenance of the EST and, in turn, a longer life-span of the EST. Such notifications can prevent injury to a technician, damage to an EST, damage to a repair shop, or damage to a vehicle.